Cold Silver White and Icy Pale Blue
by vegg
Summary: Vergil regains memory and comes to Fortuna to retreve Yamato,only to be intrigued by a mere human girl who fears him. Vergil/Kyrie AU universe. Takes place after DMC 4.
1. Demon World Departure

Disclaimer: I do not own Dmc nor am I affiliated with CapCom

This is an AU fanfic about Vergil/Kyrie. Yes the real Nero and Kyrie will forever belong to each other in real DMC life. But this is Vergil and Kyrie. It has nothing to do with the real Devil May Cry timeline. It's not real so, don't get mad saying "Nero and Kyrie belong together." Of course they do. But I thought of this and I'm gonna make it work.

* * *

**Before Dmc1**

Deep down where hell is dark, red, and ugly; a mindless soul awaited orders from his master. Like all the other demons, he was a puppet to his master. _Master?_ Well, master was his

superior and must be obeyed at all cost. He had obeyed his master over all these years. He had fought and killed for the dark lord. He exists only to fight; master told him that he was the

best. That he was the right hand warrior to the dark prince. But the master also said that he was not as good as the traitor who betrayed master 2,000 years ago. This had angered him.

Who was this knight that was greater than he? This knight who went to the human world to live and protect?

There was also the mystery of not remembering who he really was. Sometimes when he tries to reclaim a memory; the shock of purple electric current would mutilate his insides and

scramble his brains to forget it. This mind control was the master's punishment towards him. He was not allowed to think of anything but to fight and serve. He cannot speak to anyone

except grunt and scream like some beast. He sometimes wondered why his lord had robbed him of his voice.

"Because a long time ago, I let Sparda speak his own mind. I give him so many liberties to do as he pleases. He praised me with words of false loyalty; at the time I was blind to see his

real intentions. He ruined my reign and turned his back against me. This is why I control you; I cannot allow you to disobey me as Sparda did. Do you understand, Nelo Angelo?"

_Nelo Angelo_… So that was his name. But was that always his name? He sort of remembered being called a different name by a woman with blonde hair and laughing blue eyes. He

remembered being called a certain name by a boy. But those were just fragments of his battered brain, long abused by his master to remember clearly.

* * *

**During DMC 1**

Nelo Angelo the Black Knight, served his master for twenty years and yet he wondered how he came to serve this dark prince. The master's name is Mundus. He can annihilate any slave

or warrior he chose. Any demon who failed his orders dies instantly. But Nelo Angelo had failed three times and was still spared by the master.

He failed three times to kill a man on Mallet Island. The man was a devil hunter born from a demon and human. At first he did not recognize the half-breed. His orders were to kill without

hesitation. When he pinned the half-exhausted devil hunter against the wall; a red gem gleamed from the hunter's neck. The familiar red amulet caused Nelo Angelo to regain his long

forgotten memories in a flash. _Dante?_ His mind spoke the name but his voice couldn't utter it. Pain shot through his brain as he remembered the matching amulet on his brother. He

retreated like a wounded beast running away to lick his wounds in a secluded dark area. After more encounters with his brother; Nelo Angelo was able to leave behind his amulet for

Dante to remember. On that day, Nelo Angelo died, and Vergil lived once more.

* * *

**(After Dmc 4)**

**Present day in the Demon World**

He laughed quietly inside his mind. How did it ever come to this? Blood dripped from the heavy dark armor on his body. It was not his blood; no it belonged to the thousands of foul

smelling carcasses around him. Demons and devils alike; they all fell to his blade. He was the last one still standing and he was not one bit exhausted. He could not believe that he was

blindly controlled by Mundus. He was the son of Sparda for hell's sake! He was the son of Mundus' enemy. Yet he had been controlled all these years by Mundus whom he had called

master. That was an insult to Vergil. How did he stoop so low without realizing it until it was too many years too late? So many years had gone by and he still did not achieve Sparda's

power. Vergil gripped his heavy sword and stabbed it into the ground. He didn't bother to rub wet blood from his armor clad hands. He didn't want to do this anymore that is he was tired

of pretending to be Nelo Angelo. Nelo Angelo was a puppet and brainwashed freak created by Mundus. Vergil is a free devil, free from Mundus' control, and back on his feet to reclaim

Sparda's power. His most important mission was to find his birthright, Yamato.

Without Yamato, he would be incomplete. He was still half human after, but with Yamato, he always felt like he was a full devil. This Nelo Angelo form was a joke to Vergil. He despised the

black armor and the clumsy sword. No doubt this form gave him a lot of power, but it was not what he wanted. He didn't want to depend on it, what he wanted was his father's true

power. If Nelo Angelo was not strong enough to even take down Mundus or Dante, then why should he value it?

Vergil did not have to spend a long time to find out where Yamato was located. He slaughtered countless greater and lesser demons until one finally told him that Yamato was last seen in

the human world. It was in Fortuna City, a nostalgic place where he had sound amusing and pathetic. Those fools worshipped Sparda as a god. He was amused by the fact that they

were leading a false ritual. They never knew the real Sparda. He remembered visiting there a long time ago. Has it changed since then?

Vergil didn't want to return to the human world. He despised it with deep hatred, but for Yamato, he would go there. Perhaps he might even…see Dante. Before he wanted to leave;

Vergil thought about his own appearance in the Nelo Angelo armor. The style would look absolutely horrid on the city streets.

He began to prepare for his departure to the human world.

TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some info is incorrect but I don't care….this is all fake, remember?


	2. Fortuna Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own dmc series nor am I affiliated with CapCom. (Though I really wish I was)

Note: Basically this story is all full of fake stuff that relates to Dmc4 and the Japanese novels written about Dmc 4

* * *

That **Devil May Cry 4: Deadly Fortune** crap is hard to believe. I refuse to believe it but yet it intrigues me. Basically in the novel, Nero opens a Devil May Cry shop just like Dante. He and

Kyrie live together in an apartment. Kyrie is helping out people who lost their families/homes after the Dmc4 game thing.

And I made up a lot of things about the Order and Nero's shop, so don't sue me. I don't know really know the facts okay?

So the story starts there.

The worst is over now, well with the demons anyway. Placing a single white rose on a tombstone marked 'Credo: Honored Captain and Loving Brother', she folded her hands and

whispered a soft prayer. She never blamed him for what he did. They were all fooled by Sanctus' power hungry deeds. Credo just wanted to save and protect. He wanted to believe and

he believed a lie that caused him to regret his services to Sanctus.

She still missed her brother. Though he never showed it openly because of his duty in the Order; Kyrie knew that her brother loved and cared for her. Sometimes she thought that he also

tolerated Nero because she was fond of Nero. Credo was her only family and now he's gone. She never got to say good bye. She wondered what he would've said to her or what he

would be doing if he was still alive.

But Kyrie also knew that her brother wanted her happy. He would not want her to live in the grief of his death. Perhaps he was watching over her now. Memories of their childhood

threatened to bring tears before her eyes, but she brushed them aside. Those memories are best forgotten, because she must move on. She can't depend on Credo anymore, he's gone,

and all she had now is Nero.

"I love you brother." She whispered and reached out a hand to touch the cold marble gravestone.

The copper haired girl stood up and made her leave from the grave. There was still much left to do after the demon invasion. The people were still mourning for their losses, but they

somehow are healing every day. Kyrie walked down the city streets of crashed cars and broken concrete. The workers cleaning up the mess waved at her and she returned the greeting.

A few children ran past her, two elderly women greeted her as they entered the half crumbled grocery store. Kyrie walked on and saw all the destruction that was still evident in the city.

It will take a few more months before Fortuna regains its former beauty. Even though the city looked shabby, the glorious sun shined in bright colors of golden yellow and red haze. It

bathed the entire city with a warm glowing effect. At least the sun looked beautiful this evening.

Kyrie made her way to the apartment where Nero rented for them. She opened the door and entered their home to find it empty. Nero still likes to go out and be alone sometimes. But

she understood his reasons and never questioned him. She also knew that he was at his shop; that was the new place where Nero often likes to lose himself in. He told her that he

decided to follow Dante's demon hunting business. She agreed because the Order is less effective now without Credo and Sanctus. In fact, the Order has very little influence on the

civilians now. They contribute what they can to help rebuild Fortuna and left the majority of demon extermination to Nero. A few knights still protect here and there but without their

captain (formerly Credo) they were sort of lost. They even offered Nero to be their captain since he was close to Credo and Kyrie, but Nero refused.

Kyrie made a quick dinner and set the table. She covered the food and set out to find Nero. Ten minutes later she entered the Devil May Cry shop not far from their apartment. The neon

sign flashed in the dawning light. Kyrie opened the door and entered. The office was also empty. Her first thought was to leave but when she spot Nero's coat on the desk. He was here

after all. Kyrie decided to look for him. She wanted them to have dinner together. There was a set of stairs leading up to a second floor. She had been upstairs only two times in her ten

visits to the office. There was light radiating from a door to her right. Kyrie was going to knock but heard Nero cursed from inside. Something was bothering him? She rested her ear

against the door. She heard him mumble more curses and then he groan as if in pain. Was something wrong? Was he hurt? Kyrie didn't think for a second, she opened the door to see

Nero bleeding. His eyes focused on hers as she stood in the door way. Blood dripped from the makeshift bandage around his right arm. "Kyrie? What are you doing here!" he sounded

angry. She walked towards him. "I came to get you home. I made dinner."

Those words made Nero feel guilty about his outburst. She was worried about him and he had acted like an ass. "Sorry, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset you." He apologized and gritted

his teeth as the pain returned to his right arm. "Nero," was her only reply as she helped staunch the bleeding with a cloth she saw on the table. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked

carefully examining the glowing arm. He didn't look at her but at the floor. "I didn't want you to see me like this. Didn't want you to think I'm in trouble."

She looked at him, noting that he still feel ashamed to show his feelings. "But I did see and found you in trouble. This is something serious Nero." She sounded with emotion. "You don't

need to do this alone anymore Nero. I'm here. I want to help you."

Nero felt a small blush creep over his face. He wished that he wasn't so emotional when it came to Kyrie. She always says the right words to soothe him and forget his problems. She was

the healing palm to his pain. She made him feel weak and strong at the same time, but he didn't care about the weak part. She gave him a purpose to find out that he was capable of

caring…and love. Those feelings were considered weak and pointless to him, but with Kyrie, he feels them.

"Tell me what happen? Did a demon attack you?" she asked while wrapping gauze around his arm. Kyrie noted that every time the arm radiated a brighter glow, Nero would hiss in pain.

The glowing of the devil bringer was like a warning or a signal. Nero usually sense other demons and artifacts whenever it glowed. But this time it glowed for a different purpose, he didn't

know. The arm wasn't cooperating with him and that was the strangest realization.

"No, it actually started hurting two days ago when I was downstairs cleaning my gun." He replied. "The damn thing started glowing like crazy. I always have full control of it, but until

today it started to bleed." He stared at the bloody mess on the floor and on the chair.

Kyrie knotted the bandage and look back at Nero. "Do you think you can walk home?" "Definitely, a little blood can't stop me." He gave her one of his smiles. But he knew she saw

through it. She wouldn't rest until she found a solution.

"Dante called me today saying that there is a demon invasion somewhere out there. I'll be leaving tomorrow. I wanted to tell you that today but this happened."

"Don't go then, not until you get better." She concerned.

"Don't worry Kyrie, I'll figure out what's wrong with my damn arm." He replied. "I don't want you to get hurt by worrying over me. Nothing will happen to me. I want you to trust me."

"I trust you." Kyrie answered softly.

"Good then, let's go. I'm kind of hungry." He stood up from the chair, gave her his left hand to hold and led her out of the shop. Kyrie smiled and was patient throughout the whole trip;

she told him news about the rebuilding of the city and her visit at the orphanage. Nero shared some news with her as well concerning the Order, and his mission with Dante. But he

refused to linger on the subject of his pained arm. But Nero knew that Kyrie was worried about him nonetheless. He didn't want her upset, so he decided that once he leaves for the

mission; he'll find the answers to this cursed devil bringer.

That morning, Nero left Kyrie with a kiss to her cheek while she was still sleeping in her room. She was half awake and wanted to go to him, but he would think she was acting foolish.

Nero had been on countless missions before so she shouldn't worry about him.

Kyrie touched the side of her cheek and blushed. Nero had promised that they were going to share a kiss…it seems that they never had the time to do that. Who knows when he comes

back; perhaps he will give her a real kiss.

* * *

TBC……..I got the Devil May Cry 4: Deadly Fortune facts from devil's lair .org sumthing like that.


End file.
